This application requests the continuation of support for the Pharmaceutical Research Center at Florida A&M University (FAMU). The overall objective of the RCMI Program at FAMU is to strengthen the biomedical research capabilities of the faculty to facilitate the entry into mainstream funding from the National Institutes of Health and other federal agencies. FAMU expects this to be accomplished during the requested cycle through the continual support of previously funded activities which has shown productivity and the development of three new contemporary activities. An important aspect of this effort is to continue as the leading institution in the education of minority doctoral students in the pharmaceutical sciences. The specific aims of this program are to continue the advances within the research administration office, and the drug delivery and neuroscience research activities. We also are requesting the support for three new research activities in drug discovery; molecular biology; and applied research, technology, and information enhancements. The administrative office will continue to notify faculty of funding opportunities and provide pre- and post-award assistance, administrative oversight, word-processing, secretarial services and staff development. The RCMI support will allow FAMU to recruit and retain productive faculty with expertise in each of the above mentioned research activities. FAMU will continue to develop and strengthen its research environment which foster intra and inter-disciplinary research. In addition, the University will continue to sponsor nationally acclaimed scientists for research collaborations, workshops, and seminars, and provide development opportunities for junior faculty to enhance and stimulate interest in biomedical/behavioral research, as well as to develop skills in writing and submitting mainstream grant proposals. Health disparities in minority research will be the theme for the research and training in the program when appropriate.